The present disclosure relates to a light system for a temperature controlled case. The present disclosure more specifically relates to a light system for illuminating a display area within a temperature controlled case. The present disclosure more specifically relates to a light system incorporated into a shelving system of the temperature controlled case which is capable of directing light to various locations within the case.
It is known to provide a temperature controlled case (e.g., refrigerated case, freezer, merchandiser, etc.) for the storage and presentation of food products (such as perishable meat, dairy, seafood, produce, etc.). Such known temperature controlled cases may include those of a type having one or more substantially horizontal support surfaces or shelves for the support and presentation of food products. These shelves are provided in a display portion of the temperature controlled case and ideally provide optimum visual and physical accessibility of the food products by the consumer.
In an effort to optimize the visual accessibility of the food products, the display area of the refrigerated case is often illuminated by an artificial light source provided within the display area. Known light sources include conventional incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent tubes, and light emitting diodes (LEDs) located along one or more of the internal sides of the refrigerated case or under one or more of the shelves of the refrigerated case. These conventional light systems tend to provide localized illumination with the display portion and typically offer limited flexibility when designing product displays.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an improved light system for a temperature controlled case. It would also be advantageous to provide a light system capable of providing uniform or otherwise controlled distribution of light within a display portion of a temperature controlled case. It would also be advantageous to provide a light system incorporated into a shelving system of a temperature controlled case capable of uniformly illuminating an area below the light system. It would also be advantageous to provide a light system incorporated into a shelving system of a temperature controlled case capable of selectively illuminating an area below the light system. It would be further advantageous to provide a light system incorporated into a shelving system of a temperature controlled case that does not generate a substantial amount of heat within the display portion. It would further be advantageous to provide a light system capable of redirecting light within a display portion of a temperature controlled case.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a temperature controlled case and/or a light system having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.